


Hold You All Night

by Imoshen



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Ketch, Alpha!Mick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, M/M, Scenting, mention of unethical medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: British Men of Letters aren't mated. It is law. Ketch loves Mick's scent anyway.
Relationships: Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Hold You All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Rose/Jasmine/Lily of the Valley.

A British Man of Letters is not mated.

In earlier times, it was prohibited and to be punished via immediate execution of both parties, but modern medicine and dwindling numbers changed that. At first, the scent glands in the neck were surgically removed, but that caused more problems in unstable Alphas and suicidal Omegas. Finally, doctors came up with a method that includes injecting a carefully calculated dose of medication straight into the gland, rendering it useless for mating. It still produces scent, but it doesn’t release the hormones needed for a mating upon being bitten into.

There are no mated Men of Letters. It is law.

Ketch locks the door of their small shared hotel room behind himself and stays very still for a moment, taking the dark room in with all his available senses.

It’s silent except for the regular breath of the man sleeping in the narrow bed. There are no other scents in the room aside from laundry detergent and the familiar mixture of rose, jasmine and lily of the valley. No shadows are out of place, nothing triggers his instincts.

Ketch breathes out and walks further into the room, sheds tac gear as he goes and finally sets his weapons down by his side of the bed. There’s a matching pile on the other side, Mick’s hand beneath his pillow undoubtedly wrapped around the handle of a knife or a gun. He’s deeply asleep (or as deeply as any of them ever sleep) and Ketch allows himself a rare smile as he breathes in the other man’s scent.

It’s been _home_ to him for as long as he understood what that meant.

Mick gets teased for it regularly. Which Alpha has such a flowery scent, after all? But the Alpha usually grins and doesn’t remind people that roses have thorns, and lily of the valley is highly poisonous. Ketch always thought the scent fit him well: tough and armed and lethal if handled wrong.

Right now, as he slips into bed behind Mick the man is warm and pliant. He hums a little when Ketch noses into his neck and over the point where the scent gland sits beneath the skin and his scent is strongest. He feels himself relax and calm as he breathes it in.

“You’re late,” Mick whispers. “Everything alright?”

“Everything alright,” Ketch murmurs back. He snuggles closer and blinks when his hands encounter nothing but warm skin. “Naughty thing, what will you do when someone breaks in?”

“Shoot them where it counts,” Mick drawls. Ketch can hear the grin in his voice. “It’s been weeks, Ketch. C’mon.”

“You little minx, you didn’t,” Ketch breathes. His questing fingers drift down and encounter slick wetness, Mick’s hole relaxed and open. “Fuck, Mick.”

“Exactly that,” Mick agrees. He still sounds sleepy. “Before I fall back asleep please.”

Ketch is pretty sure he’s light-headed from how fast blood rushes to his cock. He swallows once and takes himself in hand, giving his cock a quick squeeze before he guides himself in. Mick moans quietly, relaxing as he’s filled, and Ketch snuggles in tight and nips at his throat. “Happy now?”

Mick hums, considering. “Am I gonna get fucked, Ketch?”

Ketch grins. They’re safe, they have nowhere to be tomorrow, and he’s feeling a little mean. “Tomorrow,” he purrs, wrapping his arms tightly around Mick. “If you’re good now.”

Mick groans but doesn’t argue. “Evil man.”

“Very evil,” Ketch agrees. He tucks his nose into Mick’s neck again and breathes in rose, jasmine, and lily of the valley. “Now be good.”

Men of Letters aren’t mated, but they find their mates just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make an author's day <3


End file.
